To Love Somebody
by awesomesausome
Summary: "The light keeps catching the ring on her finger as she lifts the plastic cup to her mouth, and he doesn't think he's ever been this happy." Post-finale.


I had to give it a shot of my own. I'm still in a blissful, post-finale haze, so hopefully there aren't too many glaring grammatical errors. Enjoy! And let me know what you thought! The song title comes from the Nina Simone song (or the Bee Gees? Or Damian Rice? I think there are about a thousand covers). I just love me some Nina Simone. Almost as much as I love me some Mac and Will.

Disclaimer: Oh I don't own the characters.

* * *

There's a light  
A certain kind of light  
Never shown on me  
I want my whole life to be  
To live it with you  
Live it with you

You don't know what it's like, baby  
You don't know what it's like to love somebody, to love somebody

The way I love you.

-Nina Simone

* * *

Mac's drunk.

Her eyes are glassy, and she has a silly smile on her face. Glasses of champagne keep being pressed into her hands, and Will's lost count of how many he's seen her drink. The light keeps catching the ring on her finger as she lifts the plastic cup to her mouth, and he doesn't think he's ever been this happy.

When they finally went off the air, the team insisted that they continue celebrating the newly engaged couple, and Will was happy that they were happy, but he wanted nothing more than to grab Mackenzie and go home and celebrate by themselves.

"We can stay a little bit, right?" Mac grinned a sloppy, blissful grin at him and he found that he couldn't say no. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow with the lawsuit, and I just...everyone's just so..." She sighed, but it was a happy sigh, and he pressed a kiss to her temple and told her they could stay as long as she wanted to.

Now he's sitting with a cigar, leaning back in a chair by himself, just watching everyone, all these wonderful people that Mac managed to bring together. His fiancée (and that's not going to get old for some time) is standing talking to Maggie when Neal touches her arm. Will leans forward, watching as Neal guides her to his desk and sits her down in his chair. He leans over and pulls something up on the screen, and Mac's hands fly to her mouth, and she jumps out of her chair so quickly that it tips over and throws her arms around Neal's neck. He says something and points over to Jim, and Mackenzie lets Neal go and rushes over to Jim, nearly knocking him over in her enthusiasm.

"Will!" Mac calls, her voice excited and her arm still wrapped around Jim. He climbs to his feet and makes his way over, and watches as she gives Jim and Neal watery smiles. "They fixed it for me!" She's definitely drunk, Will thinks.

"Fixed what?"

"Wikipedia! It correctly identifies that I went to Cambridge," she tells him, letting go of Jim and stumbling forward towards Will, who reaches out and steadies her.

"Consider it our engagement present," Neal shrugs, but he's blushing and is clearly pleased to have made Mac this happy. Jim ducks his head, and Will, with one arm still around Mac, reaches out to clap Jim on the back.

"Good job, guys," he says.

"You guys are the best," Mac says, and her voice cracks, and she presses the back of her hand to her mouth. "I'm just...my cup runneth over." And Will decides it's time to get Mac out of there.

"Let's go home, Mac," he says, and those simple words wash over him and leave him feeling warm. Home.

"I have to find Sloan to say goodbye," Mac insists, and he watches as she teeters over to Sloan, who has been uncharacteristically quiet since they announced their engagement, but who now embraces Mac tightly, and Will can make out the words, "so happy for you Kenz," as Sloan rocks the two of them back and forth. Mac says something softly to Sloan, who nods enthusiastically, a wide grin appearing.

When Mac manages to extract herself from Sloan and back to his side, she tilts her head slightly.

"I asked her to be my maid of honor," she reports. Maid of honor. Just the words make it real. They're really doing this. They're really going to get married. He can't help it; he sweeps her into his arms and kisses her hard. He vaguely hears the catcalls and whistles from the employees, and wisely ignores them.

"Can we please go home now?" He requests, and Mac smiles, her face flushed, and nods.

* * *

They go to his place, which will soon be _their_ place, and Mac stumbles out of her heels, kicking them off as she launches herself at Will as soon as the door is closed behind him.

"I'm so happy," she declares.

"And drunk," he laughs.

"Drunk with happiness and love," she insists.

"And the multiple glasses of champagne?" He asks.

"Didn't hurt," she admits with a grin. He moves in, kissing her, and tugs at her blouse.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he tells her between kisses.

"Let's change that, shall we?" She replies, and she sheds clothes as they move towards the bedroom, pulling at his belt and laughing when he rips off a couple of buttons in his impatience.

"Sorry," he mutters, although he doesn't sound very sorry, and truth be told, he's _not_ very sorry, but she merely giggles.

"I never liked that shirt anyway," she replies as they fall backwards onto the bed.

* * *

He's never seen the scar. He knows about it. Almost jumped on a plane to Germany when he heard that was where they had transported her, but then wasn't sure what he would say when he saw her and so he talked himself out of it. He's always been sort of a coward, which is why he surprised the hell out of both of them so much with his proposal.

He runs his fingertip lightly over it after she's fallen asleep, and then presses a kiss to it. She stirs, and he feels slightly guilty about waking her up, but she smiles at him and runs a hand through his hair.

"You okay?" She asks, her voice warm and drowsy. He touches the scar again, a physical reminder of their time apart, and she reaches down and grabs his hand and squeezes it. "I'm okay."

"You almost weren't," he says, and surprises both of them when his voice breaks a little. "And I wasn't there."

"I wanted you there," she tells him softly, and then places a finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her and brushes a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm okay. _You _and _I _are both okay." He buries his head in her neck, allowing her to run a hand drowsily through his hair until he falls back asleep.

* * *

The bright lights wake up Mackenzie, and she blinks open her eyes. She hasn't slept that well, or that long, in what feels like years, and she attributes it to the warm body of the man she's curled around.

It's going to be a rough day, she knows. She glances at the clock and is surprised by how late it is, and sliding out from under Will's arms, she grabs her phone and his discarded dress shirt, pulling it on and padding out into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

She only has two missed calls, surprising seeing as they should have been in the office as of ten minutes ago, one from Charlie and one from her parents. She vaguely remembers Will calling her father and belatedly asking for father for permission to marry Mac. Her father had demanded that Will put Mackenzie on the phone immediately, asking if this was some sort of prank.

"Hi Dad," Mac had said.

"Is he serious?"

"Yes," Mac nodded. "It happened very quickly."

"I'll say," her father said. "I didn't even know you were back together."

"Oh," Mac replied. "We weren't."

"Mackie? I'm slightly confused," he admitted, and Mac laughed. "But you're happy?"

"Unbelievably so," she confirmed.

"Put Will back on," he requested and Mac handed the phone over and listened as Will answered her father's questions with, "yes, sir" and "I love her very much, sir" before giving Mac a thumbs up and a fist pump in the air.

She's not surprised to see her father's name on her missed calls, she's sure he has a thousand more questions.

She calls Charlie back first, without waiting to listen to the voicemail, and beams when he answers the phone with, "Hello there, Mrs. McAvoy. How does it feel to be affianced?"

"Wonderful," she answers. "We're late. I'm so sorry. I guess neither one of us remembered to set an alarm."

"You get a pass today," Charlie tells her. "But do try to make it in soon. We're having a bit of a day here." She knows that's an understatement, but promises to wake up Will and hurry in, and she pours both of them a cup of coffee and makes her way back down the hall to where Will is still fast asleep.

Gently placing the mugs on the nightstand, she runs a hand down his bare back and leaves a trail of kisses up his neck.

"Good morning," he murmurs. "Why the hell are you out of bed?"

"We've overslept," she replies.

"Ask me if I give a shit," is his muffled answer, and before she can react, his hands snake up around her waist and he pulls her back into bed with a shriek.

"Will," she tries, and he silences her with a kiss. "We have to go in." He sighs, resting his forehead against hers.

"We're getting out of there as soon as humanly possible," he insists.

"No arguments here," she says. "I brought you coffee."

"You're going to make a wonderful wife," he tells her with a kiss, and is rewarded by the sound of her laughter as she moves from his arms and towards the bathroom.

"You know," she turns around slightly to face him. "We're really running quite late. We could save time and shower together. You know, to be efficient." And Will's up and out of bed faster than she could have predicted, following her into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

After the shower that takes twice as long as it should, Will watches as Mac flits around the bathroom and bedroom trying to get ready. She's always been sort of like a tornado in the mornings. Often running late, she leaves disaster in her wake as she rushes around. He forgot how much he loved just watching her, and he sits on the edge of his bed as she tries to jam her shoes on her feet at the same time she's trying to put on her earrings.

She looks happy, though, and rested, despite being panicked about their tardiness, and when he reaches out and snags her hand, she stops and leans down and kisses him.

He's going to have to stop being such a curmudgeon, he realizes watching as Mackenzie slips on her jacket and announces that she's finally ready. No one will buy his grumpy cynic act with the smile that he knows has been pasted on his face since she said yes.

This is going to be the rest of his life, he thinks, and he presses a kiss to Mac's temple as they wait for the elevator, her hand firmly in his, and sighs contentedly.


End file.
